


«Я уйду, но буду думать о тебе на каждом шаге моего пути.»

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, M/M, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: «Юри был упакован в коробку с закрытыми глазами и сложенными на животе руками и выглядел так, будто спит. Кукла в натуральную величину, мягкая и соблазнительная, одетая в пурпурное кимоно с блестками. «SR800: Юри, японский эвент.» - Гласила надпись на бирке сбоку, с изящными рукописными буквами под печатным текстом: «Для твоего удовольствия и безграничного наслаждения. P.S.: только не привязывайся. Крис.»»Виктюри в футуристических декорациях – АУ с Андроидами. Юри – секс-андроид, а Виктор оказался больше, чем просто привязан к нему.(Написано специально для YOI Scifi Zine, в сотрудничестве с талантливой ammoniium@tumbler.com)





	«Я уйду, но буду думать о тебе на каждом шаге моего пути.»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so I’ll go, but I’ll think of you every step of the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144275) by [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/pseuds/rinsled05). 



> Большое спасибо организаторам YOI Scifi Zine за прекрасную возможность! - От автора.

«Не привязывайся.»  
Виктор наблюдал, как Юри смотрит на фейерверки широко распахнутыми глазами. Удивлялся пушистым ресницам, яркому свету, отражавшемуся в мягких карих глазах, тому, как его розовые губы раскрываются в благоговении и восторге. Он краснеет, когда Юри поворачивается к нему – застигнув врасплох – но Юри улыбается, сладко, точно сахарная вата в его руке. Такой красивый, такой настоящий.  
Как человек.  
Виктор прекрасно знает, что Юри – андроид, созданный, чтобы выглядеть, говорить, вести себя, как человек. Служить людям, в какой бы роли они не запрограммировали его. Юри – последняя модель, созданная в качестве сексуального компаньона. Или, в случае с Виктором, подарок Кристофа, сына и наследника .E.V.O.L.V.E., крупнейшей робототехнической фирмы в стране.  
Юри был упакован в коробку с закрытыми глазами и сложенными на животе руками и выглядел так, будто спит. Кукла в натуральную величину, мягкая и соблазнительная, одетая в пурпурное кимоно с блестками. «SR800: Юри, японский эвент.» - Гласила надпись на бирке сбоку, с изящными рукописными буквами под печатным текстом: «Для твоего удовольствия и безграничного наслаждения. P.S.: только не привязывайся. Крис.»  
Юри дергает Виктора за рукав и указывает на один из многочисленных прилавков, выстроившихся вдоль каменной дорожки. На кончике носа у него кусочек сахарной ваты, и Виктор не может не протянуть руку. Смахивая паутинку подушечкой большого пальца, сердце колотится, когда Юри краснеет, румянец пробегает по его щекам.  
Он больше не одет, не в то кимоно, в котором прибыл. После активации Виктор купил Юри одежду и обувь и все, что нужно, что только смог придумать, дал возможность выбрать все, чего тот захотел.  
-Спасибо, - сказал Юри с такой мягкой и теплой улыбкой, что у Виктора ёкнуло сердце.  
Они подошли к каждой палатке – от еды до фестивальной атрибутики и разных игр – чтобы Юри смог попробовать и испытать все. Вот в чем особенность Юри: он любопытный. Он был запрограммирован на бесконечные просторы информации о том, как свести с ума от желания человека, но ему не хватает знаний в других аспектах человеческой жизни. Поэтому он задает вопросы обо всех и обо всем, с чем сталкивается.  
-Это маска, - говорит Виктор, когда Юри поднимает лисью морду, его глаза широко раскрыты и блестят сквозь разрезы в маске.  
-Мило, - смеется Юри, и от этого теплого звука у Виктора чешутся пальцы. – А для чего?  
-Для забавы. – Уголки губ Виктора дергаются в улыбке. – Или, чтобы скрыть, кто под ней на самом деле.  
На мгновение Юри смотрит на Виктора мягким взглядом. Затем надевает маску на лицо Виктора, обводит нитку вокруг его головы и затягивает. Когда Виктор в замешательстве наклоняет голову набок, Юри отступает, сцепив руки за спиной.  
-Эта маска нравится мне больше, чем те, что ты носишь на ТВ.  
Грудь Виктора сжимается.  
«Не привязывайся.»  
Как? Как можно не привязаться к существу, столь полному сердечности и эмоций, к яркой звезде в темноте, ведущей его домой?  
Виктор не может сказать, глюк ли это в программном обеспечении или часть запланированной программы. Но Юри живет, дышит и чувствует. Как тогда, когда он смеялся над чем-то, что сказал Виктор, когда он вцепился в Виктора во время просмотра фильма ужасов, спрятав голову на груди Виктора. Когда он заплакал, не смущаясь и не сдерживаясь, прижавшись щекой к еще теплой шерсти Маккачина.  
Виктор запоздало понимает, что Юри больше нет рядом. С замиранием сердца он кружится, переводя взгляд с одного человека на другого, выискивая в каждом лице темную челку, медово-карие глаза, мягкий розовый рот.  
Бывали случаи похищения андроидов, которые перепродавались на черном рынке по баснословным ценам. Штрих-код Юри не бросается в глаза, но он виден, полоски черных линий бегут по коже под правым ухом. Виктор уверен, что японская модль будет пользоваться большим спросом, с ее уникальным внешним видом и покорным программированием.  
Впервые за долгое время Виктор чувствует, как ужас пробегает по его спине.  
-Виктор!  
При звуке голоса Юри, при виде того, как Юри весело машет ему от прилавка, он чуть не задохнулся от облегчения. Подойдя, он обнял Юри.  
-Я думал, что потерял тебя, - прошептал он Юри, уткнувшись лицом в щель между его шеей и плечом.  
Юри обнимает Виктора и прижимает к себе. Юри, бесчувственный робот, понимает.   
-Мне жаль. Я должен был предупредить.  
-Нет, все в порядке, я просто… я запаниковал. – Виктор издает дрожащий смешок и прижимается губами к черным линиям. – Почему ты остановился у этого прилавка?  
Юри отстранился и улыбнулся Виктору.   
-Я увидел кое-что очень красивое.  
-И что же это?  
Юри повернулся к рядам аксессуаров на дубовом столе.  
-Вот это, - проговорил он, и взгляд Виктора проследовал за его пальцем к маленькой драгоценной броши – голубому камню, словно чистая вода, покоящемуся на хрустальных крыльях. – Он цвета твоих глаз.  
О, размышляешь Виктор, это вышло далеко за пределы привязанности.

  
-Итак? Как дела с андроидом?  
Виктор украдкой бросает взгляд на Юри, который растянулся на диване и листает журнал. Брошь сверкает на воротнике его рубашки, ярко-голубая, и он носит ее с тех пор, как Виктор купил ее для него на фестивале. Даже, когда она явно не сочетается с одеждой.  
-Отлично, - отвечает Виктор, поворачиваясь к голограмме Кристофа.  
Кристоф выгибает бровь.  
-У тебя такая улыбка.  
-Какая такая?  
-Улыбка «Боже мой, я так его люблю, что готов умереть».  
Виктор проводит рукой по волосам. Довериться другу детства, который читает его, словно книгу.   
-Разве можно меня винить? Мне было одиноко, мне было скучно, у меня заканчивались идеи для новых непредсказуемых программ, а потом ты прислал мне… - Он снова смотрит на Юри, невольно изгибая губы, - … ты прислал мне Юри.  
-Виктор, - с упреком говорит Кристоф, - он робот.  
-Я знаю, знаю. – Виктор прижимает ладони к глазам. – Я тоже пытаюсь напомнить себе, что, возможно, это просто программа у него такая, вести себя так, будто ему не все равно, показывать, что он добрый, сострадательный и любящий…  
-Стой-стой-стой. – Голограмма Кристофа расширяется, когда он наклоняется, нахмурив брови. – Ты хочешь сказать, что твоя модель демонстрирует… эмоции?  
-Он практически переполнен ими. Он плакал, когда Маккачин оставил нас.  
-Ага, - проговорил Кристоф.  
Виктор нахмурился.  
-Это необычно?  
Пальцы Кристофа потрепали легкий пушок на его подбородке.  
-Эмоции сложны, Виктор. Слишком сложно определить их, не говоря уже о том, чтобы запрограммировать. Это единственное, что отличает нас, людей. От всего остального на НАШЕЙ ПЛАНЕТЕ.  
-Так… так все, что чувствует Юри, все это… - Виктор закрыл глаза, сердце колотилось о ребра. Все это время он задавался вопросом; все это время он не был уверен. – Крис, ему понравилась брошь, потому что он посчитал ее красивой. Потому что она соответствует цвету моих глаз.  
-Ха, - снова проговорил Кристоф.  
-Виктор, - позвал Юри с дивана, нарушая тишину. – Я нашел в этом журнале милую собачку! Иди, посмотри!  
Что-то в этом всем помогает Кристофу подобрать слова в ворохе возрастающего волнения.  
-Приведи его. Мы должны разобрать его на части и изучить. Мы… Виктор, давай, - говорит он, нараспев, уговаривая, узнавая тень, что пролегла на лице Виктора, - это прорыв в области искусственного интеллекта…  
Виктор отключает голограмму. Шагнув туда, где Юри, где он может свернуться калачиком в тепле Юри, без масок, лжи, ожиданий.  
Никто не сможет отнять у него его сердце, его дом. Даже Крис.

 

Виктор берет Юри и исчезает с радаров, выбрасывает то, что было его старой жизнью. Или лишь подобием жизни. Как профессиональный спортсмен, он никогда не думал о жизни или о любви Юри. Не было времени. А теперь, внезапно, это все, чего он хочет и в чем нуждается.  
Он выбрал для них новый дом на каком-то далеком острове, где люди и не подумают их искать. Это крошечная квартирка, в десять раз меньше, чем его пентхаус в центре города. Но сейчас, наблюдая за Юри, за тем, как он передвигает коробки в гостиной, Виктор чувствует, как его захлестывает волной удовлетворения. Именно поэтому они переехали: начать новую жизнь, только вдвоем, вместе.  
Поставив последнюю коробку, Юри выпрямляется. Его взгляд блуждает по тесному помещению, потрепанным стульям, трещинам и обоям, облупившимся в разных местах на стенах.  
-Это выглядит… по-другому, - удается ему заметить, сладко-тактично для андроида. – Почему мы переехали сюда?  
Виктор подходит к Юри сзади, обхватывает руками его бедра, прижимает их тела друг к другу.  
-Городская жизнь стала слишком удушающей, - напевает он, уткнувшись носом в темные пряди.  
Руки Юри ложатся поверх рук Виктора.  
-Это все? Лишь городская жизнь?  
-Ммм.  
-Не потому, что ты меня стыдишься?  
Виктор нахмурился.  
-С чего бы тебе так думать?  
-Потому что мы не делали того, на что я запрограммирован. – Юри оглядывается через плечо, глаза блестят. – Разве я не удовлетворяю тебя физически?  
Грудь Виктора сжимается; это не так далеко от истины. Он сбился со счета, сколько раз ловил себя на том, что пялится на изгиб задницы Юри, и представляет, как сильные мускулистые бедра Юри крепко обхватывают его голову, когда он заглатывает его.  
Но у Юри нет собственной воли, он практически не способен дать согласие. Одно дело, если бы Юри был лишен эмоций, но это не так. И почему-то это кажется неправильным.  
-Ты прекрасен, - говорит Виктор, разворачивая Юри лицом к себе, чтобы поцеловать в одну щеку, потом в другую. – Ты заставляешь меня хотеть сделать с тобой всякие грязные, невыразимые вещи, но я не хочу принуждать тебя к чему-то только из-за твоей программы.  
Юри открыл рот, но Виктор прижал к нему палец.  
-И мы переехали, потому что я хочу быть с тобой, с кем-то, кто знает и заботится обо мне настоящем. В этом есть смысл?  
Пауза, а потом Юри кивнул. Раздвинул губы. И Виктор почувствовал, как ему перехватило горло, когда кончик языка Юри прижался к его пальцу, дразня, горячее дыхание согревало кожу.  
-А если я скажу, что готов? – Шепотом спросил Юри.  
Виктору потребовалось мгновение, чтобы выйти из транса и убрать палец, остальная часть его руки дрожала.  
-Ты говоришь это, потому что запрограммирован так сказать, - говорит он дрожащим голосом, - или потому, что действительно готов?  
Брови Юри в замешательстве сошлись над переносицей.  
-…я не знаю.  
Виктор вздохнул, поцеловав Юри в лоб. Облечение и, если честно, легкое разочарование.  
-До тех пор никакого секса.

 

Несколько месяцев спустя Виктор и Юри наладили быт. Все в нем было простым: с 9 до 5 работа, еда, которую они готовят вместе, привычка вместе смотреть фильмы пятничным вечером на диване.   
И Виктор никогда не был счастливее. Особенно, когда он перестал смотреть телевизор, раздражающий бесконечными комментариями в новостях о его исчезновении. ( "Все еще отсутствует"; "живая легенда мира фигурного катания", кричащие ежедневные подписи, пылающие красным шрифтом.)  
Его так же беспокоило, что реклама модели Юри сосредоточилась вокруг «экзотических особенностей» и «автоматической смазки» Юри. После стольких раз, когда ему приходилось орать в телевизор каждый раз, когда Юри радостно говорил: «о, это же я», он решил вообще отказаться от телевизора.  
За исключением пятничных просмотров кино. Это любимое занятие Виктора: когда Юри прилипал к экрану, завороженный мерцанием изображения. Они, конечно, делили постель, но было что-то сладкое в том, как тело Юри расслаблялось на диване, как его голова склонялась на плечо Виктора, пока он не засыпал.  
Виктор знал, что это часть программы Юри – имитация сна; уникальная функция рекламировалась достаточно шумно в рекламных роликах. И все же Виктор переплетал их пальцы, прижимался губами к виску Юри, и Юри вздыхал, и от этого звука сердцу Виктора становилось тесно в его груди.  
Вот что, в конечном счете, делал Виктор.  
Это происходило снова, как по часам: трепет ресниц Юри, когда он засыпал, вес головы Юри на его плече, темные пряди щекочут нос и щеку Виктора. Такой красивый, такой умиротворенный. Не ждущий от Виктора ничего, кроме самого Виктора.  
-Я люблю тебя, - выпалил он, не в силах больше сдерживаться  
Юри не ответил, и на секунду Виктор задумался, не слишком ли рано, не переоценил ли он степень человечности Юри. Но Юри пошевелился, и его пальцы прижались к челюсти Виктора, к его щекам, разворачивая Виктора, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу.   
-Я тоже тебя люблю, - проговорил он, сверкнув глазами.  
Волна эмоций была настолько сильной, что Виктор не мог дышать. Не мог удержаться и наклонился вперед, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись, руки скользнули вверх по талии Юри, а руки Юри потянулись в его волосы.  
-Ты серьезно? – Спросил он между поцелуями. – Ты это серьезно?  
Юри фыркнул от смеха.  
-Я определенно не запрограммирован такое говорить.  
О, но эти приоткрытые губы, прикосновение его языка к нижней губе Виктора. Это, размышляет Виктор, должно быть его программой. Он ловит себя на том, что отпукает Юри на диван, прежде, чем что-то ответить. Трудно сопротивляться, когда губы Юри настолько горячи и сладки.  
-Юри, - бормочет он. – Юри, ты…  
-Да, - отзывается Юри, покусывая мочку его уха.  
Виктор довольно натянуто усмехнулся. Юри не только нетерпеливый, он должен быть еще и уверенным.   
-Ты действительно…  
-Да, - повторяет Юри. Он отстраняется, сощурив глаза, темные и плавящиеся. – Виктор Никифоров, я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так сильно, чтобы я еле двигался завтра.  
Что ж.  
Виктор притянул к себе Юри и крепко поцеловал.  
-Если ты этого хочешь, - проворковал он.  
И он сделал именно то, чего хотел Юри, прямо тут, на диване. Они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы уходить в постель, и когда Юри опустился на него, вбирая Виктора дюйм за дюймом, пока он не оказался полностью прижатым к бедрам Виктора, Виктор потерялся в ощущении Юри. В его тепле, запахе и… Боже, реклама не соврала насчет автоматической смазки.  
-Виктор, - проговорил Юри, задыхаясь в изумлении.  
  
А потом он задвигался, медленно покачивая бедрами, под лепетание Виктора, его «ах» и «так хорошо», льющиеся с его губ. Это… Боже… это потрясающе. Юри потрясающий. У Виктора перехватило горло, и он прижался ртом к черным полоскам под ухом Юри. Прикосновение нежности, прежде чем он поднял свои бедра и встретился с Юри, глубоко проникая в него.  
-Достаточно сильно для тебя? – Прошептал Виктор.  
Звук, что издал Юри, был настолько непристойным, что Виктор принял его – крепко сжав бедра Юри – и громкое «да» следом.  
Это не заняло много времени, не с руками Юри на его груди и тихими стонами в ухо, с видом Юри, поднимающегося и опускающегося в ритме толчков. Виктор кончил первым, притянув Юри для поцелуя, а Юри следом за ним, с именем Виктора на его языке.  
-В кровать? – Спросил Юри, когда они отдышались. Не говоря ни слова, Виктор подхватил его на руки и унес в спальню, чувствуя, как становится светлее от смеха Юри.

 

  
Когда Виктор открыл глаза, Юри все еще спал, прижавшись головой к его плечу, темные волосы падали на лицо. У него перехватило дыхание при виде Юри, купающегося в свете, струящемся сквозь занавески, золотистые оттенки таяли в ложбинке на его шее и груди.  
Тепло переполняло его грудь, обволакивало его. Он, должно быть, сделал что-то впечатляющее в прошлой жизни, иначе почему бы ему так повезло?  
Виктор чмокнул Юри в лоб и ушел готовить завтрак. Юри не ест, но ему нравится сидеть с Виктором за обеденным столом. Виктор хотел, чтобы все было готово к моменту, когда его Спящий Красавец проснется.  
Когда Юри появился из спальни с растрепанными волосами и сонными глазами, Виктор почувствовал себя настолько нежным, каким был Юри. Он поддался желанию поцеловать Юри, одной рукой обхватив его за шею.  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Пробормотал он.  
-Хорошо, - тихо отозвался Юри. Он подался для еще одного поцелуя, который Виктор с радостью ему предложил. – Действительно хорошо.  
-Рад слышать, - проговорил Виктор, стараясь не чувствовать себя слишком самодовольным. Пока он переворачивал яйца на сковороде, Юри занял свое обычное место за столом и начал листать газету. Между ними воцарилась тишина, и Виктору было больно от того, как хорошо это было и уютно. Это не тишина, которую можно найти в городе, с поклонницами и папарацци, преследующими его на каждом шагу.  
Он оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать взгляд Юри, метнувшийся обратно к газете. Он делал вид, что ничего не замечает.  
-Достань сок из холодильника? Яйца почти готовы.  
Юри кивнул и положил руки на стол. За несколько секунд до того, как лицо его исказилось.  
-Юри? – Нахмурился Виктор.  
Юри смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
-Я не могу пошевелить ногами, - проговорил он.  
Виктор попробовал все, от подъема ступней Юри и установки горячих компрессов, до разминания ног в каком-то неистовом массаже для улучшения кровообращения. Это может быть судорогой от напряжения прошлой ночи. Нет, это, должно быть судорогой; альтернативы слишком пугающие, чтобы их рассматривать. Паника подступила к горлу Виктора, захлестнув его, пока его разум не начал вспоминать телерекламу Юри, и до него вдруг дошло.  
Юри не человек.  
-Как давно мы вместе? – Спросил он. Его пальцы все еще впивались в мышцы Юри; он должен был что-то сделать, иначе не сможет мыслить ясно.  
Юри поднял взгляд к потолку.  
-Гм… три года?  
-И когда тебе нужно… - Виктор покачал головой, выталкивая слово, - … обновиться?  
Юри открыл рот, закрыл его. Вспыхнул румянцем.   
-Каждые полгода?  
Виктор резко втянул воздух.  
-Почему ты ничего не говорил? Без обновления системы…  
-Тебе не нравится думать обо мне, как об андроиде, и я… - Голос Юри стал тихим. – Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.  
У Виктора сдавило грудь; ничего из того, что делал Юри, не могло его расстроить. Убирая волосы с лица Юри, он сказал ему об этом. Улыбаясь, когда Юри снова залился краской.  
-Что нам теперь делать? – Спросил Юри, кладя руку на руку Виктора.  
Виктор нежно поцеловал его.  
-Я привезу из города обновления для твоей системы.

  
Виктор, в темных очках, с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном, вздохнул с облегчением, когда дородный служащий магазина андроидов окинул его взглядом. Лучше уж казаться хулиганом из трущоб, чем быть узнанным.   
-Мы рады вам помочь, - проговорил служащий. – Какая модель у вашего андроида, сэр?  
\- SR800. Да, - Виктор почувствовал, как внутри у него все сжалось, - японская версия.  
-А, наша серия секс-роботов. – Ухмылка служащего заставила Виктора поглубже засунуть кулаки в карманы куртки. – Дайте-ка, я посмотрю и сообщу вам.  
Виктор разглядывал последние аксессуары для андроидов – «новые татуировки, чтобы оживить внешность вашего робота!» - когда служащий вернулся.  
-Боюсь, у нас нет обновлений для этой модели, сэр. Он слишком устаревший. – Он указал на ряд андроидов, выставленных вдоль стен магазина, ошибочно принимая мрачный взгляд Виктора за разочарование. – Мы можем предоставить вам нового со скидкой…  
Виктор вышел из магазина, не дослушав остальное.  
Устарел? И предложить заменить Юри. Он был так близок к тому, чтобы убить этого человека.  
На светофоре Виктор заметил, как люди проходят мимо друг друга, бездушно глядя перед собой. Двигаясь к месту назначения, не думая об окружающих, туда, куда им нужно, словно роботы. Даже хуже, чем роботы. Он смотрел на небоскребы, заслоняющие голубое небо, и вспоминал, почему ему всегда было так одиноко в городе, почему он устал от своей карьеры. Почему Крис подарил ему Юри.  
Ему не терпелось вернуться домой. К Юри.

 

Поначалу ухудшения в системе Юри казались не фатальными. Его рабочее место приспособили к его потребностям, и он начал передвигаться в инвалидном кресле, а Виктор суетился вокруг него каждый час круглые сутки. Он начал думать немного медленнее, не в состоянии запомнить некоторые слова Виктора или забывая другие. Но он по-прежнему был счастлив и весел, был все тем же прежним Юри, если только немного расстроенным изменениями.  
Когда Юри потерял зрение («Виктор? Виктор, где ты? – Я здесь, солнышко, я здесь…») Виктор в панике позвонил Кристофу.  
Даже на голограмме выражение лица Кристофа переполнялось смесью веселья и раздражения.  
-Правда, Виктор? Ты сбежал с андроидом? – Но он умолк, когда Виктор высказал просьбу.  
Виктор, «живая легенда», никогда не просил.   
-Пожалуйста, - взмолился Виктор в тишине. – Он ничего не видит, и ему страшно… мне страшно…  
-Юри из первой серии экспериментальных программ, дарующих андроидам эмоции, - прервал его Кристоф.  
-Что?  
-Он первый, Виктор. Первый и единственный удачный. Вот почему я хотел изучить его.  
Виктор выпрямился.  
-Т.е. ты знал. Все это время. И твое предупреждение…  
-Я хотел дать тебе компаньона, - вздохнул Кристоф. – Не партнера на всю жизнь.  
-Ладно, ладно. Проехали. – Сердце Виктора наполнилось надеждой. – Значит, ты можешь его вылечить?  
Выражение лица Кристофа заставило его сердце упасть в пятки.  
-У меня есть обновление, но оно тебе не понравится.  
-Что ты имеешь в виду?  
-При таком обширном обновлении Юри потребуется полностью перезагрузить систему.  
Виктор чувствовал, как его разум уходит в себя, а внутренности выворачивает наружу. Губы Кристофа все еще шевелились, но голос звучал так, будто он был под водой. Три блаженных года, только, чтобы потерять то, что он больше всего ценил. Единственное, что давало ему жизнь.  
-Значит, его память об о мне, о нас. – Кристоф умолк, Виктор смотрел на него сухими глазами. – Уйдет?  
-Либо так, либо ты его потеряешь на совсем. Мы отказались от моделей SR800, они…  
-Устарели, - закончил Виктор, и холод обжег его изнутри. Они этого не заслуживают. Юри этого не заслуживает. Вот и все, что он сделал в прошлой жизни.  
Взгляд Кристофа был полон сочувствия.  
-Хочешь немного подумать?  
Виктор закрыл глаза.  
-Да.  
Он рассказал Юри, что поведал ему Кристоф. А Юри… остался спокойным. Изначальная паника, которую он испытал при падении темноты, исчезла, сменившись смиренным согласием. Какое-то время никто из них не произносил ни слова, Юри хмурился, лежа на полу, а Виктор дрожал от сдерживаемых эмоций: колени на полу, руки на подлокотниках кресла.  
Затем теплые ладони обняли его за лицо, и дыхание Юри обдало ему щеку, нежное и мягкое.  
-Я хочу быть с тобой, - прошептал он. – Даже, если это означает, что я должен буду снова полюбить тебя.  
И тут Виктор сломался. Прижимая Юри к груди, содрогаясь, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи.   
Юри обнимал его, шептал ласковые слова, пока он не задышал ровнее.  
Это был выбор Юри – его очень любящий, человеческий выбор – и Виктор будет уважать его. Настолько, насколько это разрывало его на части.

 

Дверь открылась, и вошел Кристоф.  
-Он готов.  
С колотящимся сердцем Виктор вошел, и его взгляд сразу устремился на Юри, который выглядел так, будто спит. Так же, как он выглядел в их постели, на их диване, каждую пятницу вечером.  
Виктор положил руку на щеку Юри, наслаждаясь теплом, которого ему так не хватало, прежде, чем пальцы его скользнули вглубь, чтобы нажать кнопку на шее Юри.  
Юри проснулся от жужжания. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сориентироваться. Затем он повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Виктору, карие глаза загорелись точно так же, как и в первый раз.  
-Привет. Меня зовут Юри.  
В груди Виктора колотилось сердце.


End file.
